


The Wolf and The Fox

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Delusions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles is pushed out of the pack, or rather, finds out he had never been part of the pack to begin with. Understandably, he is extremely confused when Peter shows up at his house with food and coffee, treating Stiles better than anyone had in a long time.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Delusions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868092
Comments: 155
Kudos: 1833





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... not sure where this came from but here’s this? Let me know what you think!

Stiles was done. He was fucking done with his pack. The pack, Stiles reminded himself as he ran out of Derek’ loft. He wasn’t pack. 

“Why is he even here if he’s not pack?” Lydia had asked. Not maliciously. It had been with nothing more than passing curiosity. And that had hurt the most. Her comment wasn’t meant to hurt him, just state a fact. The fact that Stiles wasn’t pack. 

Stiles shook his head as he climbed into the Jeep. He didn’t remember much of the drive home, other than his absolute shock at getting back in one piece. His hands were shaking and his vision was almost blurry as he stepped out of the Jeep. 

Stile slammed the door shut behind him and made his way inside. Thank god his dad has picked up an extra shift tonight, Stiles thought, as he looked around the empty house. He wanted to be alone now to wallow in his misery, and his dad trying to talk to him would have definitely prevented that. 

Stiles made it upstairs just in time to collapse into tears on his bed. 

God, it was so ridiculous, he thought. Stiles had always suspected that he wasn’t part of the pack. All of the lore he had found on werewolves indicated that humans could feel pack bonds more often than not. 

So when he hadn’t felt them as time went on, Stiles had clung to the hope that he was part of the few that couldn’t feel pack bonds. But Stiles should have known better. Nothing in his life was ever that easy, Stiles thought, as he continued to sob into his pillow. 

Stiles wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. But when he woke up, he was surrounded by a soft, comforting heat. He was wrapped up in blankets and his shoes had been taken off. 

The sunlight was softly streaming in through his window, indicating that it was far later than Stiles normally let himself sleep in, but Stiles didn’t want to get up. He was more comfortable than he remembered feeling in, well, ever. 

But Stiles could smell bacon cooking downstairs and mental breakdown or not, he wasn’t about to let his dad get away with eating unhealthy. 

He pushed himself out of bed slowly, and got changed. As he made his way down the stairs, Stiles was surprised to find that the warmth from earlier seemed to still be there, in his chest. Just a little bit, but enough for him to notice. 

Stiles was even more surprised when he rounded the corner leading to the kitchen, and found Peter at the stove, cooking. 

“Uh..... what?” Stiles asked, not awake enough to come up with a better response to Peter being here. In his kitchen. Cooking breakfast for seemingly the two of them. 

“There’s fresh coffee in the pot, help yourself. Breakfast will be ready in five” Peter answered. Not that it was much of an answer, Stiles thought, as he took out a mug and poured himself some coffee. 

Stiles took a sip of the coffee and almost spat it back out. It certainly wasn’t the no name crap he normally bought at the grocery store. 

Had Peter brought good coffee with him? That seemed crazy, even for Peter. Then again, Stiles thought, Peter had definitely brought the bacon. Stiles didn’t even keep that in the house because he knew his dad would eat it any chance he had. 

Stiles sat down at the small kitchen table and watched Peter work. As Peter set aside the bacon and moved on to making eggs, Stiles wondered what the hell Peter was doing here. 

Stiles knew now that he wasn’t pack. But Peter hadn’t really been in Scott’s pack either. He showed up to help, always at Stiles’ request, but had never been there otherwise. Not for the few pack bonding things Stiles had been allowed to attend, despite not being pack. 

Then why did Peter care? More importantly, what did Peter get out of this? Stiles wondered. There had to be a catch. No one ever did things for Stiles just to be nice. Peter didn’t do things for anyone, just to be nice. Peter wasn’t nice. Ridiculously attractive, yes, Stiles would admit to that. But not nice. 

By the time Peter was done and was handing him a plate full of delicious looking food, Stiles still hadn’t figured anything out. 

Stiles was perfectly happy to eat in silence and continue to think things through. But Peter didn’t seem to want that. 

“I can see you thinking, darling. What is it you’re so wound up about?” Peter asked between bites. Stiles sighed and put down his cutlery. 

“I’m just trying to figure out what you want from me” Stiles explained. He would figure it out eventually, but it would be easier for Peter to just tell him. That way, Stiles could either agree, or tell Peter to get lost much sooner. 

But Peter was frowning at him, looking Stiles over with a sharp, calculating stare. Stiles just rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, Peter. Everyone wants something from me. Research, homework answers, plans to kill the monsters of the week.....” Stiles trailed off, prompting Peter to continue with whatever it was he wanted from Stiles. 

Peter was still just staring at him with the same calculating look. Eventually, Peter let out a sigh. He put down his cutlery, wiped his face with the napkin his must have also brought with him, and stood up. 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to offend you. I’ll just be going then” Peter said. He turned to leave, but Stiles stood and put a hand on his shoulder. Peter brushed it off, but turned to face him again. 

“You didn’t offend me or anything. I just can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want” Stiles told him. 

“What I want” Peter started, flashing his eyes at Stiles. His red eyes, Stiles noticed with a gasp. “What I want is a pack. I thought I could find that here. With you” 

The warmth in Stiles chest was acting strange at Peters words. Growing and pulsing, as if in reaction to what he had said. 

“You know that I don’t want the bite” Stiles told him, praying it would sound true this time. He didn’t want the bite but Peter had called him out on his honesty last time. 

“I know, darling. But humans can feel pack bonds. I thought you might be able to feel the bond we already share” Peter told him. 

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that. Peter felt a pack bond between them? When had that happened? How had that happened?

Peter turned to leave again, and Stiles could feel the warmth in his chest receding as he began to walk away. What did- 

Oh. Stiles understood. 

“Is that what the warm feeling in my chest is? A pack bond?” Stiles asked, though he was fairly certain he already knew. 

When Peter turned around again he had an almost maniacal grin on his face. 

“I knew you would be able to feel it.” Peter said, as he walked back towards Stiles. 

Peter brought a hand up to Stiles’ face and cupped his cheek gently. Stiles tilted his head back automatically in response, baring his neck to his alpha. 

“Welcome to the pack, darling” Peter said, before leaning in and gently kissing Stiles’ throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than I wanted but that’s because they’ll be an extra chapter after this one! Let me know what you think!

It was stupid. This entire thing was stupid. Stiles hadn’t done anything wrong. Wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

He was driving home from school, grateful beyond words that Scott hadn’t been there all day. But here Scott was, on his bike in the middle of the road, stopping Stiles from getting home after having avoided him all weekend. 

“What are you doing Stiles?” He asked, as he climbed off the bike. Stiles made no move to get out of his Jeep, which only seemed to make Scott angrier. 

“I’m trying to get home so I can start on dinner for my dad. Kind of hard to do with you blocking the way” Stiles answered. Scott didn’t seem fazed by his words, just kept walking towards Stiles. 

“I mean what are you doing hanging around any random alpha that will pay attention to you?” Scott asked. At this point Scott was beside Stiles’ Jeep, and Stiles was doing his best not to punch Scott in the face. 

“It’s not any random alpha, it’s Peter. I’m not hanging around him or whatever. He’s my pack.” Stiles explained. Or tried to. Scott just shook his head in disdain. 

“I know you’re sad that you aren’t part of the pack. But you can’t just listen to whatever lies Peter is making up about humans feeling bonds just to make yourself feel better” Scott told him. 

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that. He was starting to panic, and hoped Peter could feel it through the bond. Hoped his alpha would come to his rescue. 

“Scott, he’s not lying. I’m in his pack, I can feel it” Stiles said. Pleaded for Scott to understand. 

“It’s okay, Stiles. You don’t have to pretend to be in his pack. You can be in ours” Scott tried to reassure him. Stiles didn’t know what to think. 

Scott has just told him he didn’t think humans could have pack bonds, but now he was inviting Stiles to- 

Oh shit. Stiles realized too late what Scott meant. He tried to retract the arm he had loosely hanging out the open window of the Jeep, but Scott grabbed his wrist before he could. 

“I don’t want the bite” Stiles said, trying to pull his arm away, but Scott had an almost painful grip on his wrist now. 

“It’s okay, Stiles. You’ll be in our pack and you’ll see that Peter is just manipulating you” Scott told him, a stupidly happy smile on his face.

Stiles scrambled frantically with his free hand to start the Jeep back up. Maybe he could drive away from Scott? But it was all too little too late. Stiles could do nothing but watch as Scott bit him. 

Stiles screamed in pain as Scott’s teeth ripped through his skin, just as someone pushed Scott away from him. 

Scott stumbles a few feet, cursing whoever had dared interrupt him. Scott froze when he saw who was now standing between he and Stiles. His back was to Stiles, but Stiles knew without a doubt that it was Peter. 

Stiles felt tears welling up in his eyes. Peter had come for him. His alpha was here. But he was just too late. 

“What were you thinking?!” Peter growled at him. “Stiles didn’t want the bite” 

“Clearly he did if he’s going around pretending to have a pack bond. With you of all people. But it’s okay now, he’ll have a pack and be able to feel the bond for real” Scott said, sounding as delusional as he had before. 

Stiles let out a sob of frustration. How could Scott honestly be so dumb? Did he really think Stiles would just fall right into his arms with gratitude over having been turned against his will?

Peter turned at the sound. All the anger Peter had directed at Scott instantly fell from his face, and from their bond. 

“Let’s get you home, darling” Peter said. His voice and his words held nothing but kindness for Stiles, and it was a stark contrast to the sheer fury Peter had felt for Scott only seconds ago. 

But home was the last place Stiles wanted to be right now. He shook his head as Peter opened the door to the Jeep and gently pushed Stiles over to the passenger seat. 

“N-no. M-my dad’s there a-and I can’t.... I d-don’t want to hurt him” Stiles managed between sobs. 

Stiles didn’t see Peter get into the Jeep, his vision too blurry from the tears. But he heard the district sound of metal scraping as the door closed and felt a gentle hand rubbing up and down his arm reassuringly. 

“Then we’ll go back to my place and figure out what to do, alright?” Peter offered and Stiles nodded. 

Scott, who had been silent during their exchange, spoke up when Peter finally started up the Jeep. 

“You’re just going to go with him? After everything he’s done to you?” Scott asked incredulously. Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Scott. His former best friend, who could not have been more wrong about everything. 

“Peter hasn’t done anything to me, Scott. Unlike you, he answers me when I need help. He shows up, does what I ask, and doesn’t even complain about it. 

He’s my alpha, Scott. He takes care of me. He wants me to be happy. Why couldn’t you want that for me?” Stiles asked, and Scott looked like he’d been slapped. Good, Stiles thought, as Peter backed up and drove away without another word. 

They stayed silent the entire drive to wherever it was they were going. Stiles had never been to Peter’s before, and had respected him enough not to find the address on his own. 

Stiles was surprised when they turned down a dirt road that he knew led to the old, burned down Hale house. He was even more surprised when, about a mile before it, they stopped at a beautiful, new home. 

It was far smaller that the original Hale house, and much more modern looking. Stiles didn’t say a word as he followed Peter inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long this took to post. Hope it’s ok! 
> 
> I just want to say thanks to @Blencathra and @Okitasouji1235 for their positivity and support through all of this :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Once Stiles was in Peter’s house, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and cry. But Peter led him past the living room and into a bathroom that was bigger than Stiles’ entire bedroom. 

Stiles let himself be lifted onto the countertop, a beautiful, but very white marble that Stiles’ blood was now dripping onto. He tried to scramble off, mumbling apologies as he did, but Peter just gave him an unimpressed look. 

“It’s fine, Stiles. I’m more worried about you than anything else right now” Peter told him. Stiles deflated at that and let himself be lifted onto the counter again. 

He kept quiet as Peter rummaged around the cabinets until he produced a first aid kit and set it down next to Stiles. Peter cleaned the wound on his arm, carefully disinfecting it with gentle touches. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what to make do the soft, caring touches. Peter was taking care of him, that much was obvious. What that meant for either of them, Stiles didn’t know for sure. 

He knew that Peter was his alpha before Scott had gone and bitten him, but Stiles could only hope that was still the case. 

“I’m sorry” Stiles eventually mumbled. He wasn’t sure what, exactly, he was apologizing for, but he felt like Peter deserved an apology. 

Peter stopped what he was doing and placed one hand on the counter on either side of Stiles. He was staring intently at Stiles, who couldn’t help but blush at the attention. 

“Stiles, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have been there to protect you. I should have stopped that monster from doing what he did to you” Peter answered. His voice sounded almost raw, as if he was on the brink of tears. 

“It’s not your fault. God, Peter, don’t blame yourself for Scott’s delusions. I don’t... I don’t know what he was thinking, but I don’t want to be in that pack.” Stiles admitted. 

The words had barely left Stiles’ mouth before Peter let out a low growl. A clawed has came up to gently cup Stiles’ cheek, trailing down and settling on his throat. 

“You’re my pack, Stiles. You are mine. I’m not going to let Scott take you from where you want to be” Peter told him. It sounded like a promise, and Stiles couldn’t help the flood of relief he felt at those words. 

“Peter....” Stiles whispered, unsure what he’d wanted to say. 

Peter wasn’t sure what had finally done it. The way Stiles had let him hold his claws to his throat for this long? The pure, unwavering trust he could feel coming from Stiles’ side of the pack bond they shared? Maybe just the way Stiles has whispered his name. 

Whatever the case, Peter leaned in and kissed him. He was gentle, hesitant at first, but once Stiles’ hand found its way to Peter’s hair, he didn’t hold back. 

Peter let himself be pulled in closer, deepening the kiss as he did. He licked into Stiles’ mouth, strong and claiming, feeling Stiles’ happy gasp in response. 

God, this was perfect, Peter thought. Stiles was perfect. Every part of him felt like it was wrapped almost protectively around Stiles somehow, even though Stiles was the one who had his legs around Peter’s waist. 

Peter was so caught up in the moment, he didn’t notice something had changed until he tasted the metallic tang of blood, accompanied by a sharp sting of pain in his lip. 

He pulled back and looked at Stiles. His eyes were still shut, firmly so. The razor sharp teeth Peter could see gave away his shift, but Peter had to admit they looked slightly different than anything he’d seen from a wolf before. 

Stiles’ teeth were smaller, almost slimmer. His face hadn’t contorted into the usual grimace that accompanied a werewolf shift. 

“Stiles, can you open your eyes for me?” He asked, more of a request than a command. Stiles hesitated, and Peter could feel the worry building up in him. 

“What if they’re blue?” Stiles asked, barely above a whisper. 

“Why would they be blue?” Peter asked. As far as he knew, Stiles hadn’t actually killed anyone but him. 

“T-the nogitune” Stiles stuttered. Peter sighed. He’d figured Stiles might still have some fears from the time he had been possessed. But Stiles himself hadn’t been the one to kill people then. It had been his body, sure, but he wasn’t mentally present when any of it had happened. 

“Stiles, that wasn’t you. You didn’t kill those people, it did.” Peter told him in what he could only hope was a convincing way. 

“But Jackson had blue eyes! He didn’t kill those people, Matt and Gerard made him do it!” Stiles argued. Peter sighed, because Stiles was right.

“That’s true. I was surprised he had blue eyes as well, so I did some digging. His blue eyes weren’t from his time as a kanima. Jackson’s mother died during childbirth, which, as awful as it is, would give him blue eyes” Peter explained. He’d seen it a handful of times before. It was always a terrible reminder of what a pack had lost. 

“I.... ok” Stiles said. Peter watched him take a deep breath before opening his eyes. Peter couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped at the sight. 

Stiles eyes weren’t blue. They were bright, vibrant orange, and Peter understood immediately what that meant. 

“What? Are they blue? Tell me they’re not blue!” Stiles pleaded, voice boarding on desperation. 

Peter gently lifted him off the counter and spun Stiles around to face the mirror hanging over the sink. 

Stiles stared, paralyzed for a second before leaning in closer to observe his shift. 

Peter watched patiently as Stiles examined his eyes, his teeth, even his claws, which Peter hadn’t noticed before. They seemed longer than a werewolf’s, but slimmer too. 

“What does this mean?” He heard Stiles ask eventually. Stiles was still facing away from him, but Peter could see how hesitant he looked in the mirror. 

“Sometimes the shape someone’s animal side takes is a reflection of who they are. It’s not always bad, like Jackson with the kanima. There are many other animal shifters out there” Peter explained. He took a step forward, then another, until his front was pressed up against Stiles’ back. 

He placed a hand on Stiles’ waist, the other threading softly through Stiles’ hair. Stiles tilted his head back in submission, and Peter took the opportunity place a kiss at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck. 

He looked up and met Stiles’ gaze in the mirror before adding,

“I stand by what I said before. You would have been a beautiful wolf, but you are absolutely stunning as a fox”


End file.
